Like a Butterfly :: Young Forever
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Ketujuh sahabat itu sudah bersatu lagi di alam lain. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil bersatu. Based on MV I Need U-Prologue-Run. Chapter two based on Young Forever MV.
1. Chapter 1

_Bukan, ini bukan kemauan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Menantang bahaya, membuat dirinya menderita dan berakhir mengerikan. Tapi ia bisa apa? Satu-persatu teman, sahabat, kakak yang paling disayanginya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkannya dengan semua sisi kelam yang dimilikinya. Bahkan… kini ia justru tersenyum melihat hantu-hantu kematian itu menjemputnya._

 _Katakanlah ia bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya begitu saja. Ya, kalian bisa mengatakan apapun tentang kebodohannya itu. Sekali lagi, ia bisa apa? Ia adalah anak buangan, anak yang tak diharapkan. Kakak-kakaknya pun begitu. Sosok kakak yang ia temukan di jalanan, enam orang lelaki yang mau menerimanya di saat orang tuanya sendiri mengutuk kelahirannya. Enam orang lelaki yang sangat menyayanginya, enam orang lelaki yang bahkan menjulukinya sebagai Golden Magnae. Lihat? Hanya menerima julukan itu sebagai tanda sayang saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi… keenam lelaki itu telah pergi, pergi merengkuh keabadian. Pergi ke dunia lain yang mungkin saja kehadiran mereka di sana tak dianggap sebagai sampah, membuat Jungkook juga ingin pergi ke dunia itu. Membuat Jungkook bagai orang gila yang kini sedang tersenyum menjemput kematiannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BTS Fanfiction._

 _M not for sexual activity, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Death chara, Dark, Not allowed for kids._

 _Based on BTS MV I Need U-Butterfly-Run._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung_? Kau di mana? Aku ingin bertemu."

Satu sosok itu terduduk lesu setelah berhasil menelepon kakak tertuanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miris. Ya, miris… keadaannya saat ini begitu mengenaskan. Lihat… darah yang menggenang di bawah kakinya. Darah yang mengalir dari tetesan air di tangannya. Darah yang tercampur air basuhannya.

Dia memang bodoh. Untuk apa ia sampai lepas kendali seperti itu? Hanya untuk membela mantan pacarnya? Mantan pacar yang telah mencampakkannya hanya untuk seorang lelaki kaya bertemperamen buruk? Itu bukan cinta, membahayakan diri sendiri bahkan sampai membunuh orang lain untuk gadis yang telah mencampakkanmu itu bukanlah cinta. Ya… harusnya kau sadar dari lama, Kim Taehyung.

Tak lama, mereka berkumpul di salah satu tempat bermain. Aneh rasanya, setelah kau membunuh orang dan kau malah pergi bermain dengan saudara-saudaramu. Tapi… biarkanlah, ini adalah kenangan dan hadiah terakhir dari Kim Taehyung untuk keenam saudaranya.

Jin _hyung_ nya, Kim Seokjin, _hyung_ tertua mereka yang selalu mempedulikan mereka semua. Suga _hyung_ nya, Min Suga, Min Yoongi, meski terkesan malas-malasan dan enggan untuk melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain, akan tetapi tidak ada kata tidak untuk keenam saudaranya yang lain. _J-hope_ _hyung_ nya, Jung Hoseok, pembawa tawa diantara mereka bertujuh. Pemuda dengan senyum paling merekah yang menyimpan derita paling banyak, meskipun sakitnya mendera, senyuman tetap ia ulaskan untuk menutupi sakitnya yang teramat itu. _Rap Monster_ , ya, Namjoon _hyung_ nya, Kim Namjoon, yang memiliki wajah sangar yang sering disalah-artikan dengan memiliki sikap kasar itu adalah _hyung_ terbaiknya, temannya bermain yang akan tersenyum bangga ketika melihat gambarnya. Jimin, Park Jimin, teman seumurannya pemilik senyum menawan, dan tubuh indah yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri. Serta _Golden Magnae_ mereka, Jeon Jungkook, yang harus menahan sakit dan penderitaan akibat orang tuanya di usianya yang masih muda itu.

" _Ya!_ Melamunkan apa?" tiba-tiba saja wajah Namjoon memenuhi visi pandangannya, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengernyit karena terkejut.

" _Hyungdeul._ " Panggilnya. "Kita main ke laut hari ini ya?" ucap Taehyung lagi, yang di jawab anggukan setuju mereka semua.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai lagi, duduk bersama di depan api unggun sembari menunggu Seokjin mengambil mobilnya.

Diantara mereka bertujuh, orang tua Seokjin lah yang paling kaya. Namun… sekaya apapun, tetap saja keluarga Seokjin adalah keluarga yang busuk, tak ada kebahagiaan setitikpun di dalam rumah mereka. Kebusukkan yang membuat Seokjin rela mengeluarkan hatinya dan membekukannya agar tidak ikut membusuk. Dan bertemu keenam adik manis namun menyedihkan itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar di hidupnya ini.

" _Ya, ya!_ Sudah menonton videonya, kita harus berangkat sekarang agar kita bisa tiba sebelum matahari terbit." Ucap Seokjin dan menghela satu persatu adiknya itu untuk berpindah ke mobil.

"Berhenti bermain api _hyung_." Ucap Jungkook yang bangun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan mematikan pemantik yang selalu di bawa Yoongi dan dimainkannya setiap saat.

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke mobil _semi-pick up_ yang dibawa oleh Seokjin. Dengan Seokjin yang duduk di belakang kemudi, berdampingan dengan Namjoon yang bersiap untuk menggantikan Seokjin menyetir jika Seokjin sudah kelelahan. Di belakang mereka, tentu saja Hoseok harus berada di dalam, mereka tak ingin Hoseok kedinginan jika harus tidur di bagian belakang yang terbuka dan di sampingnya, Yoongi sudah duduk dengan tenang. Sementara, tiga adik termuda mereka, mau tak mau harus berada di bagian belakang yang terbuka.

Dua jam perjalanan, mereka berhenti di pom bensin terdekat untuk mengisi bahan bakar mereka. Hoseok yang terbangun dan melihat supermarket dua puluh empat jam yang masih buka itu beranjak untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan juga minuman untuk mereka bertujuh.

"Hoseok _ah_ , titip beberapa lolipop!" teriak Yoongi yang diangguki oleh Hoseok.

"Jangan terlalu ribut Yoongi _yah_ , kasihan mereka bertiga." Lirik Seokjin yang memperhatikan ketiga adiknya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Mereka bahkan takkan bangun meskipun orang memainkan muka mereka _hyung_ , terutama _uri magnae_." Ujar Yoongi yang dijawab dengan senyuman geli oleh Seokjin, karena memang Jungkook jika sudah tidur akan susah untuk terbangun.

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Namjoon sesaat sesudah membayar bahan bakar yang mereka butuhkan. "Kau yakin jika suara Taehyung aneh saat menelponmu tadi? Tapi, anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja." Ujar Namjoon.

"Dia tak baik, Namjoon _ah._ Sedari tadi kau tak lihat? Ia lebih sering menyendiri, padahal biasanya anak itu takkan tahan berjauhan dengan yang lainnya. Lagipula, siapa diantara kita bertujuh yang baik-baik saja? Kita semua menyimpan luka dibalik senyuman." Ujar Yoongi yang kini beralih pada langit malam yang pekat dan tak berujung.

"Benar… kita tunggu saja sampai Taehyungie bercerita. Anak itu selalu menceritakan apapun pada kita _'kan?_ Jadi tunggu saja." Ujar Seokjin yang dijawab anggukan yang lebih muda.

Hoseok yang sudah kembali dari supermarket meletakkan dua kantung belanjaannya di belakang, di tempat adik-adiknya tertidur. Dan dengan senyuman tulus ia memandangi ketiganya.

"Pada saat kita tertidur, adalah saat diri kita terlihat normal." Gumamnya yang cukup jelas didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Perlahan, tangan Hoseok menyapu lembut rambut Jimin dan membenarkan satu persatu selimut adik-adiknya agar angin malam bisa sedikit terhalang.

Dua jam sebelum matahari terbit, mereka sudah sampai di pantai terdekat. Langit masih setia menggelap, namun tak apa, sebentar lagi cahaya jingga akan menyapu kelamnya malam. Dan diantara mereka bertujuh, Jungkook lah yang pertama terbangun. Begitu matanya terbuka, dan seluruh indra tubuhnya bekerja bau lembab dan asin khas lautan menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya. Membuatnya bagaikan ikan yang bertemu sumber kehidupannya, segera saja Jungkook bangun dan beranjak dari atas mobil untuk duduk di pinggir pantai dan memainkan pasir pantai.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yoongi yang menyusul bangun dan langsung bergabung dengan Jungkook untuk duduk sebentar dan kemudian beranjak untuk membangunkan saudara-saudara mereka lainnya yang masih tertidur, terutama dua orang yang kelelahan akibat menyetir. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum sang surya mulai menaiki singgasananya dan mereka tak ingin itu terlewat.

Setelah semuanya terbangun, mereka sepakat untuk mendaki sedikit dataran tinggi di tepi pantai yang di bawahnya tepat terdapat tumpukan bebatuan yang mencuat tajam akibat abrasi air laut. Di pinggir tebing itu, terdapat bangunan sederhana setinggi sepuluh meter tempat biasanya salah satu dari penjaga pantai memantau.

Jimin dan Jungkook, keduanya masing-masing membawa kantung belanjaan Hoseok semalam. Sedangkan Seokjin saat ini sedang bermain dengan kameranya, satu persatu wajah semuanya ia rekam dan ia foto.

" _Ya~_ lauuuuut!" teriak Hoseok, dan Taehyung begitu kamera mengarah ke mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka berlarian dan di sepanjang pantai sebelum mereka mulai mendaki. Dan sesaat setelah mendaki, mereka bertujuh duduk di tepi mulut tebing untuk menyaksikan cahaya keemasan sang surya membelah malam dan lautan.

" _Woah._ "

"Indahnya."

"Apa yang akan menanti kita di ujung cahaya emas ini ya?" gumaman pelan itu Taehyung lontarkan di sela-sela ucapan kagum saudaranya yang lain.

Dan untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, bukankah Taehyung harus mencari tau?

Perlahan ia beranjak, berjalan menapaki jalan menuju bangunan sederhana itu. Memanjat titian bangunan itu, dan berdiri di tepian.

" _Eo?_ " beo Seokjin kala mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Taehyung.

" _Ya!_ Turun dari situ!" teriak Jungkook yang melupakan kesopanannya, karena entah mengapa jika Taehyung _hyung_ nya itu tak segera beranjak dari sana ia merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Taehyung _ah_ , jangan bodoh!" teriak Namjoon.

"Kim Taehyung!" pekik Hoseok.

" _HYUNGDEUL!_ JIMINIE! JUNGKOOKIE!" teriak Taehyung menggelegar dan membuat semuanya memperhatikannya. "Kalian tau dengan pasti, kehidupanku selama ini bagaikan sampah. Anak yatim, pemabuk, yang mencintai wanita yang salah. Wanita yang menginginkan kekayaan semata. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku tak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Bahkan aku tak bisa menahan diriku saat melihat lelaki keparat yang telah merebutnya itu memukulinya." Taehyung berhenti sembari menatapi saudaranya satu persatu. "Aku menghajar lelaki payah itu, dengan tinjuku… dan juga botol bir yang terletak di kamar itu. Botol bir yang pecah itu, kuhantam tepat ke jantung dan perut lelaki sialan itu. Dan, satu lagi julukan yang bertambah untukku, aku pembunuh." Ujar Taehyung.

" _Hyung!_ Turun!" kali ini, Jungkook memohon.

"Taehyung _ah!_ " panggil Jimin.

"Kalian tau hewan indah yang kita sukai? Kupu-kupu." Taehyung kini menatap matahari terbit dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi saat ini aku hanyalah ulat menjijikan yang belum berubah ke bentuk kupu-kupu indah itu." Taehyung kini mengulaskan senyumannya. "Jadi biarkan aku berubah menjadi kupu-kupu indah itu."

"Kim Taehyung!" jerit Yoongi dan Seokjin yang gusar.

"Aku takkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena kita semua akan bertemu di dunia lain yang akan menerima kita bukan sebagai sampah ataupun ulat menjijikkan namun sebagai kupu-kupu indah. Nah, aku pergi!"

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Taehyung melompat. Terbang layaknya kupu-kupu yang disukainya dan terjatuh serta mendarat tepat diantara bebatuan tajam itu bagaikan boneka rusak.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi, terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidur yang dihiasi mimpi buruk akan kenyataan yang telah melintasi hari-hari lampaunya. Sebulan sudah, sebulan sudah semenjak salah satu adik manisnya meninggal. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah tangisan dan raungan penyesalan yang berasal dari Yoongi.

" _Hyung? Gwaenchana?_ " Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi, ia yang kebetulan menginap di tempat tinggal Yoongi itu turut terbangun kala mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

"Taehyung _ah! Hyung_ yang bersalah! Maafkan _hyung!_ " ujar Yoongi di sela tangis dan raungannya.

" _Anniya hyung! Jebal,_ jangan seperti ini." Ujar Jungkook dan memeluk Yoongi berusaha untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

"Apanya yang bukan? Aku, kita! Kita semua membiarkan begitu saja Taehyung melompat! Kita bahkan tak mencoba menghentikannya!" Yoongi memberontak dan membanting tubuh Jungkook ke dinding.

"Itu semua karena kita semua tahu! Kita semua tahu, jika itu yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Taehyungie _hyung_. Namun kita bahkan tak bisa memikirkan jika caranya akan seperti itu!" balas Jungkook sembari memukul muka Yoongi.

" _Aaaarggggh!_ " sesaat, Yoongi seperti hendak menghantam kursi kayu itu ke Jungkook, namun kursi itu menghantam cermin besar di kamar itu. Menghantam cermin yang memberikannya bayangan jelas akan apa yang terjadi.

Jungkook terduduk sendiri saat Yoongi memutuskan keluar dari rumah. Tak lama, Jungkook pun turut keluar dari rumah itu untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Sebuah keputusan yang salah, karena sejam kemudian begitu ia kembali ke rumah Yoongi, rumah itu sudah dibaluri lautan api.

Lautan api yang diciptakan oleh Yoongi. Lautan api dari kamarnya yang telah ia baluri minyak dan juga dipicu oleh pemantik yang selalu dibawanya.

" _Hyung…_ kalau apinya sebesar itu bagaimana aku bisa mematikannya untukmu?" lirih Jungkook disela tangis frustasinya…

" _Kau tahu Jungkook ah? Suatu saat, jika aku memutuskan untuk mati, pemantik ini lah yang akan menjadi pemicunya." Ujar Yoongi sembari memainkan pemantiknya._

" _Kau takkan bisa melakukannya hyung. Karena selama aku berada di sampingmu, api dari pemantikmu aku lah yang akan mematikannya." Jawab Jungkook, yang bergerak menghembus api itu._

Kenangan itu, menyeruak begitu saja di pikiran Jungkook yang saat ini menyesali kenapa ia justru meninggalkan Yoongi dan tak sempat beranjak untuk mematikan pemantik Yoongi.

.

.

.

Saat mata Seokjin terbuka, ia menyadari kini ia sedang berada di rumahnya. Sayup-sayup pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya terdengar menghiasi paginya. Seokjin beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil foto dua bulan yang lalu, foto-foto terakhirnya dengan dua adiknya yang sudah pergi ke dunia lain dan menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah.

Entah… ini keajaiban atau tidak, di setiap foto mereka bertujuh di foto yang berbeda-beda yang tadinya Seokjin yakini ada wajah Taehyung maupun Yoongi, entah bagaimana caranya wajah mereka berdua menghilang. Bahkan di sebuah foto yang diambil oleh Namjoon saat ia berada di mobil bersama Yoongi, tak menampakkan wajah Yoongi.

Kumpulan foto _polaroid_ itu Seokjin kumpulkan. Perlahan ia bermain dengan foto-foto itu, membentuk sebuah segitiga besar terstruktur. Saat kartu baris pertama berhasil ia letakkan, wajah Taehyung begitu saja hadir di hadapannya, tersenyum menyemangatinya. Dan suara Yoongi pun terdengar di belakangnya turut menyemangatinya. Seokjin tersenyum karenanya dan bersemangat untuk kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Saat segitiga kecil terakhir berhasil ia letakkan di puncak, Taehyung dengan wajah lusuhnya membanting dan menghancurkan segitiga itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata, wajah dari adik-adiknya menghilang pergi.

Seokjin gamang dihalau imajinasinya dan juga kerinduannya. Perlahan, tangannya meraih sebilah pisau… sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali… sampai seterusnya, sampai tangannya terkulai, sampai nafasnya terhenti… Seokjin tetap melanjutkan menusuk jantungnya yang sudah sakit dan membusuk itu. Perlahan mata itu terpejam dan Seokjin menjemput dunianya yang lain.

.

.

.

Satu persatu teman, sahabat dan saudaranya meninggal. Namjoon merasa begitu menderita. Hari-harinya kian memburuk, tak ada satupun yang baik. Ia masih sampah di lingkungannya tinggal, ia masihlah si muka buruk rupa dengan senyum konyol, dan ia masihlah pemuda yang menjadi samsak tinju preman-preman di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

"Mati kau!"

"Muka buruk rupa sialan!"

"Idiot!"

Lagi… malam ini, Namjoon kembali menjadi samsak tinju preman bajingan itu. Namun yang membedakannya adalah, Namjoon melawan. Namjoon bahkan sempat meludahi muka pemimpin sialan itu. Dan ini lah yang ia terima. Tendangan, pukulan tangan, makian, kepalanya yang dibenturkan ke aspal, balok-balok kayu yang menghantam tubuhnya, terakhir sebuah tongkat bisbol baja yang menyapa kasar kepalanya. Membuat mata Namjoon berkunang-kunang dan muntahan darah terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan, tangannya merogoh sakunya untuk menggenggam sebuah kartu bergambar kupu-kupu, kartu yang tak sengaja ia temukan saat sedang bekerja. Senyum itu kembali terulas saat wajah Taehyung, Yoongi _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ nya menjemputnya. Kini mereka akan bersama di dunia mereka dan menunggu saudara mereka lainnya untuk menjadi kupu-kupu indah juga.

.

.

.

 _April-Taehyung._

 _Mei-Yoongi hyung._

 _Juni-Seokjin hyung._

 _Juli-Namjoon hyung._

Jimin yang sedang berendam di itu menghiasi kamar mandinya dengan tulisan-tulisan itu. Tulisan mengerikan yang memberitahukan bulan kematian saudaranya. Jimin menangis menatap tulisan itu. Selama ini yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri adalah dirinya. Ia yang selama ini selalu tak percaya diri selalu takut berada di kumpulan orang banyak, terlebih lagi orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya. Bocah bodoh dengan senyuman tolol yang gemar menyayat lengannya itu, siapa yang akan mau berteman dengannya? Tapi siapa sangka ada enam orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Enam orang yang sama gila dan menderita sepertinya. Namun, empat bulan yang lalu pukulan pertama menghantamnya, sahabat terbaik yang seusia dengannya mati bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya. Disusul oleh Yoongi _hyung_ yang selama ini selalu terlihat tegar namun siapa sangka jika mentalnya pun sama sakitnya. Dan Seokjin _hyung_ nya yang mencapai batas akhir dari toleransinya akan penderitaan yang selama ini diterimanya, serta Namjoon _hyung_ nya yang memilih menjadi kupu-kupu juga dengan caranya.

Jimin memandangi salah satu foto yang disimpannya, kenangan terakhir dengan saudaranya di pantai, foto yang anehnya tak ada Seokjin _hyung_ di sana.

Lalu satu persatu huruf ditulisnya. _Agustus-Jimin._

Dan ya, hari ini, bulan ini, _Agustus-Jimin._ Jimin akan mengakhiri hidupnya juga. Tengelam dalam air, mengejang kedinginan dan kehabisan nafas tanpa berpikir untuk kembali ke permukaan untuk menghirup udara lagi.

Kupu-kupu biru itu melayang mendekat ke benak Jimin, dan berkata…

" _ **Kajja… mari kita temui saudara-saudaramu."**_

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu orang bodoh yang berjalan di bawah sinar sendu dan udara lembab di bulan September menjelang musim dingin. Ia adalah Jung Hoseok. Pemuda penyakitan yang sudah menyerah dengan penyembuhannya itu berjalan meniti jembatan penyebrangan dengan bertelanjang kaki dan pakaian tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Tubuh penyakitan itu berakhir dengan tumbang di tengah-tengah jalan.

Saat Hoseok membuka matanya lagi, ia kembali berada di kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan peralatan medis. Muak, maka iapun melepaskan selang infus di tangannya. Dan saat ia mendongak untuk melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri dihadapannya, ia melihat Jimin, salah satu adiknya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya, adiknya yang pergi bulan lalu.

Hoseok pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Untuk orang yang mati tenggelam, kau terlihat sempurna dan indah." Ujarnya.

Jiminpun tersenyum menanggapinya, "maka dari itu, jadilah kupu-kupu juga."

Mereka bersenda gurau, melemparkan bantal-bantal penuh bulu angsa, perlahan tak hanya Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ dan bahkan Taehyung pun ikut serta menemaninya bermain dan tak lupa _uri magnae_. Ratusan bulu angsa berterbangan mengelilinginya, Hoseok tak peduli nafasnya yang semakin sesak karena bermain bahkan ia tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang meronta lelah. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi kupu-kupu dan selalu bermain dengan saudara-saudaranya tanpa mencemaskan tubuh rusaknya.

"Hahaha… _ukh…_ hahaha, hari ini hari yang indah."

Sudah kubilangkan? Yang tertawa dan tersenyum paling ceria adalah yang menahan penderitaan paling mendalam.

Tubuh Hoseok sudah lama rusak, dan sudah setengah tahun ia tak meminum lagi obat yang menyangga kehidupannya dan memelankan kematiannya. Hoseok tertawa, menyambut hari yang indah, hari dimana iapun turut menjadi kupu-kupu.

.

.

.

Bukan, ini bukan kemauan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Menantang bahaya, membuat dirinya menderita dan berakhir mengerikan. Tapi ia bisa apa? Satu-persatu teman, sahabat, kakak yang paling disayanginya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkannya dengan semua sisi kelam yang dimilikinya. Bahkan… kini ia justru tersenyum melihat hantu-hantu kematian itu menjemputnya.

Katakanlah ia bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya begitu saja. Ya, kalian bisa mengatakan apapun tentang kebodohannya itu. Sekali lagi, ia bisa apa? Ia adalah anak buangan, anak yang tak diharapkan. Kakak-kakaknya pun begitu. Sosok kakak yang ia temukan di jalanan, enam orang lelaki yang mau menerimanya di saat orang tuanya sendiri mengutuk kelahirannya. Enam orang lelaki yang sangat menyayanginya, enam orang lelaki yang bahkan menjulukinya sebagai _Golden Magnae_. Lihat? Hanya menerima julukan itu sebagai tanda sayang saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi… keenam lelaki itu telah pergi, pergi merengkuh keabadian. Pergi ke dunia lain yang mungkin saja kehadiran mereka di sana tak dianggap sebagai sampah, membuat Jungkook juga ingin pergi ke dunia itu. Membuat Jungkook bagai orang gila yang kini sedang tersenyum menjemput kematiannya.

Jungkook ingat, dia selalu ingat dengan baik saat-saat ia bermain dengan _hyung_ nya. Saat _hyung_ nya merangkulnya atau bahkan mengusak kepalanya dengan sayang. Lalu sekarang apalah seorang Jeon Jungkook tanpa keenam _hyung_ nya? Dia sudah lama menjadi sampah, menjadi orang buangan, dan keenam _hyung_ nya yang selama ini membuatnya merasa berarti telah pergi lalu apa dirinya sekarang?

" _Hyung…_ aku juga ingin menjadi kupu-kupu."

Jungkook kini terduduk di pinggiran jalan, mengusap buliran darah yang keluar dari mulutnya bekas berkelahi dengan preman-preman yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Ya… Jungkook sengaja melakukannya, membuat tubuhnya lelah dan mati rasa agar ia bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ nya. Mencari di setiap sudut tempat mereka bermain, pinggiran kota, jembatan, sungai, laut, gunung…

" _Hyung! Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kita membajak terowongan?"_

 _Usulan Hoseok itu membuat semuanya mengerutkan kening._

" _Maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook._

" _Iya, menghentikann laju mobil dan menumpahkan semua benda-benda menjijikkan ke atas mobil mereka yang berkilau." Jelas Hoseok yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari Taehyung maupun Jimin serta acungan jempol Namjoon dan Yoongi._

Dan di sinilah Jungkook, berdiri di pinggir terowongan teramai di kotanya. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai akan jerit klakson mobil serta sumpah serapah pengendara yang menyahuti kala ia mulai berjalan di tengah-tengah jalan.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, saat sebuah klakson besar dan kacau yang berasal dari sebuah truk besar melaju ke arahnya. Jungkook tersenyum, di truk itu _hyungdeul_ nya duduk dan memberikan tangannya untuk Jungkook raih. Dan tangan Jungkook dengan perlahan merentang ke arah _hyungdeul_ nya dan turut menjadi kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu terakhir yang bersinar yang turut berkumpul di bulan ke sepuluh.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

 _Aloha, ARMY yeorobun!_

 _Ini tulisan pertama saya tentang BTS, ini juga tulisan pertama saya yang kelam dan gelap –oh salahkan saja MV I Need U-Butterfly-Run yang kelam dan penuh dengan kematian- ini juga tulisan pertama saya yang membuat saya menangis di setiap adegan kematiannya. Apalagi adegan kematian TaeTae yang tragis, -ah semuanya juga tragis- heeeuuuu… Ah ya, rentang waktu kematian sama dengan rentang waktu I Need U keluar sampai Run. Sesuai janji BigHit di HYYH pt 1 kalau HYYH pt 2 keluar bulan Oktober._

 _Lalu… bagaimana?_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS Fanfiction.**_

 _ **M not for sexual activity, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Death chara, Dark, Not allowed for kids.**_

 _ **Based on BTS MV I Need U-Prologue-Run.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang ini bedasarkan YOUNG FOREVER EPILOGUE.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langit yang cerah dengan awan-awan berbaris layaknya kumpulan permen kapas. Burung-burung berterbangan meramaikan kesunyian yang tercipta. Bagaikan potongan film lama, semua memori itu menghantamnya kala matanya terbuka.

"Aku… dimana?" tanyanya sembari melihat telapak tangannya. "Aku… siapa?" tanyanya kini sembari memegang keningnya yang terasa pening.

Perlahan matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan terangnya sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Berdiri pelan sembari terhuyung sebelum pada akhirnya dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

Kepalanya menunduk… memikirkan semuanya. Semua memori yang tiba-tiba saja merasuki kepalanya.

"Ah… aku Namjoon?" tanyanya pada belaian angin yang menyapu lembut pipinya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah. Kaki jenjang itu membawanya menyusuri tempat… apa? Tempat apa ini? Sejauh matanya memandang hanya nampak tiang-tiang dilapisi kawat membentuk sebuah labirin, ya Namjoon rasa ini adalah labirin.

Namjoon memandangi baju yang dipakainya saat ini, baju yang sangat bersih dan rapi. Berbeda dengan pakaiannya sehari-hari dulu saat masih hidup. Ataupun pakaian dengan noda darah dimana-mana yang dipakainya terakhir kali sebelum kematian menjemputnya…

Tangan Namjoon mendarat di pagar kawat itu memainkan helaian kain yang terikat layaknya memainkan dosanya yang terikat disana. Untuk kemudian membiarkan dosa itu tertinggal disana dan tersapu kabut lalu menghilang.

#

Begitu Seokjin tersadar dari kematiannya dan saat ingatan itu mendera kepalanya, tangan Seokjin mengcengkram erat pagar kawat yang berada di depannya. Matanya nanar ketika hantaman memori itu datang bertubi-tubi.

Seokjin memandang langit cerah itu saat ia mengingat bagaimana caranya mati. Ah… ia mati menyusul adik-adiknya. Saat ia merasakan kesepian dan dihantui kerinduan akan adik-adiknya, Kim Seokjin memilih mati menyusul adik-adiknya.

#

Kumpulan foto yang terbakar itu berada di hadapan Yoongi. Tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan pemantiknya.

Tik… tik…

Seiring dengan nyalanya api yang dimainkannya, begitu pula ingatan terakhirnya masuk. Nyala api yang panas… ia yang berteriak frustasi akan kemarahan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Saking lamanya terpendam dan sekalinya keluar… kemarahan itu membakar dirinya.

#

Mata Jungkook berputar ke segala sisi, memandangi dimana ia berada saat ini. Helaian sayap yang terbang itu membuat Jungkook bingung. Entah kenapa… entah kenapa helaian itu layaknya memorinya yang datang kepadanya.

Kematiannya… kematiannya datang padanya di jalanan. Ia memang mencari kematian itu dengan seluruh tindakan ugal-ugalannya dan tak mempedulikan keselamatannya.

Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya kala kesepian tak berujung datang kepadanya dan membawanya pada kenangan saat ia sendirian tanpa _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyungdeul…_ " gumamnya.

#

Bulu-bulu memori itupun turut datang kepada Hoseok. Mata Hoseok bergulir mengamati bulu-bulu itu. Terbang… indah… bebas…

"Ah… kematianku." Gumam Hoseok kala mengingat kematiannya.

Kefrustasiannya akan penyakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh dan juga kehampaannya ditinggalkan sahabatnya. Serta keputusannya untuk bermain layaknya orang bodoh dengan kematiannya.

#

Basah… kenapa harus basah.

Mata Jiminpun terbuka. Sekujur tubuhnya basah. Air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya, mengalir menuruni tangannya.

Tes… tes… tes…

Air itu menetes… ah… kematiannya. Kematiannya…

Jimin berlari… berlari untuk keluar dari labirin ini. Satu yang dipikirkannya, sahabatnya.

#

Taehyung sudah berlari lama di dalam labirin ini. Entah sudah berapa hari ia menyusuri labirin itu, namun ia masih belum menemukan ujungnya. Sebenarnya di manakah ujungnya?

Apa… apa ini hukumannya karena menghabisi hidupnya sendiri?

Langkah kakinya semakin terpacu saat ia mendengar suara-suara yang dikenalinya saling bersahutan.

Suara sahabatnya, sahabat yang ditinggalkannya setelah ia membunuh orang dan berakhir dengan mati di depan sahabatnya.

#

"Namjoon _hyung_!"

"Hoseok _hyung_!"

"Yoongi _yah_!"

"Jungkookie?!"

"Taehyung _ah_!"

"Seokjin _hyung_!

"Jiminie?!"

Teriakan itu saling bersahutan, terdengar jelas dan dekat namun tak terlihat. Pagar kawat yang mereka sangka transparan itu malah menyerupai dinding tebal yang tak memperlihatkan sosok dibalik pagar itu.

Berlari… mereka berlari mencari jalan keluar. Mereka harus bertemu. Mereka harus menjemput kebahagiaan mereka disini.

Mereka telah banyak berlari selama ini.

Berlari menyusuri lepas pantai.

Berlari melewati lapangan luas.

Berlari dengan semangatnya melewati suasana kota di pagi hari.

Mereka juga banyak bersenang-senang bersama.

Makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji dan berakhir dengan suasana ricuh namun menyenangkan.

Mereka pernah berfoto bersama disebuah tempat, berdesakkan namun tetap memasang wajah ceria.

Mereka pernah berpesta gila-gilaan sepanjang malam bersama-sama.

Mereka juga pernah bermain layaknya anak normal lainnya, menggunakan mobil mainan yang diletakkan di atas sebuah botol sebagai pengganti bola golf.

Mengerjai _maknae_ mereka dengan segera menaiki mobil dan membiarkan si _Golden Maknae_ berlari mengejar mobil.

Mereka juga berlari dengan riangnya di bawah terowongan gelap.

Mereka hanya senang bersama-sama.

...

...

Satu persatu dari mereka bertujuh keluar dari labirin menyesatkan itu. Berdiri sejajar setelah saling melemparkan senyuman rindu kala melihat satu persatu wajah yang dirindukan berhasil keluar dari labirin itu.

Mereka meninggalkan kenangan pahit mereka di labirin itu. Kehidupan masa lalu mereka yang membuat mereka terluka parah. Kebodohan mereka yang membuat mereka menanggung dosa.

Mereka meninggalkan itu semua untuk bersama, selamanya dan tetap menjadi sahabat.

...

...

Taehyung masih saja belum bisa menemukan jalan yang tepat. Ia masih berputar-putar di dalam labirin itu dengan mengandalkan asal suara sahabatnya yang sudah berada di luar labirin.

Kepakan sayap seekor burung di langit menyambut Taehyung begitu ia keluar dari labirin itu. Dan begitu Taehyung memandang ke arah langit senja itu. Enam orang yang ditinggalkannya dulu, enam orang sahabatnya yang dirindukannya itu berdiri menanti dirinya dengan senyuman hangat.

Perlahan… kaki Taehyung bergerak menghampirinya.

Jimin tersenyum cerah melihat Taehyung.

Yoongi memberikan tatapan sebaiknya kau cepat sampai kesini pada Taehyung.

Namjoon dengan tangan di dalam sakunya itu tersenyum menunggu Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum girang saat melihat akhirnya mereka bertujuh kembali lengkap.

Sedangkan Jungkook memberikan tatapan ' _Hyung_ cepat datang kemari' pada Taehyung.

Sementara itu Seokjin tersenyum haru memperhatikan semuanya.

Sekarang mereka sudah lengkap. Sekarang mereka sudah kembali bertujuh. Dan sekarang mereka bisa berlari bersama menyongsong matahari senja dengan semua senyuman yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Karena mereka telah meninggalkan masa lalu yang kelam mereka dan bersama-sama di tempat indah ini.

Ditemani langit cerah serta angin semilir yang menyejukkan, mereka bertujuh berlari penuh senda gurau. Penuh senyuman, penuh canda tawa, penuh afeksi akan kasih sayang mereka. Mereka berlari bersama untuk selalu bersama selamanya di surga mereka, tempat dimana mereka akan selalu bersama… tempat dimana mereka selalu muda untuk selamanya.

Mimpi… harapan… apapun itu tetap lanjutkan.

Ya apapun itu akan tetap mereka lanjutkan bersama-sama.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO._

 _Ini sequel… dan sequel ini bisa akan terus datang selama Bangtan belum menyelesaikan teori mereka…_

 _Astaga…_

 _Jja, ini saya tulis untuk merayakan lima tahun saya menulis disini. Lalu bagaimana?_

 _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _for meh!_

 _Byebye~_


End file.
